Field of the Technology
The present disclosure relates generally to mobile communication devices operating in wireless communication networks, and more particularly to the communication of non access stratum (NAS) information in such wireless communication networks.
Description of the Related Art
In order to establish a circuit-switched session in a GSM/EDGE Radio Access Network (GERAN), a mobile device is required to send a message for requesting service or access to a core network. The message indicates the purpose of the session establishment to non access stratum (NAS) layer, and may be referred to as an initial NAS message. The initial NAS message includes NAS information to be used by the network for performing the associated procedure(s). The initial NAS message is relayed to the core network through the access network and is limited in size due to restrictions of use of the data link layer protocol in the GERAN. For that reason, it is not feasible to simply add further NAS information that would be useful or required for future enhancements. Other networks and environments may have the same or similar deficiencies.
Accordingly, what are needed are methods and apparatus to overcome these and similar deficiencies of the prior art.